


Merlin -- The Drabble

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arthurian, Crack, Drabble, Historical, M/M, Serial: s062 The Sea Devils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merlin was the Doctor?  There's more than one reason to be stuck on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin -- The Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56415) by [gritsinmisery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery). 



> An "Artist's Choice" substitution in the Table Challenge at best_enemies. I think the Doctor = Merlin is book or audio-book canon, but I wouldn't swear to it. I'm sure someone will tell me.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

  
Trapped, surprised by both the strength of the crystalline column she had grown around him and the speed at which it grew, he called out, “Morgana! This is nothing I taught you!”

“No, Merlin. You refused to teach me, refused to be my master any more. I found a new one, someone happy to show me everything I can do and not just what my brother thinks I should know.” Her smile was triumphant. “You may ask him about it yourself. You two must excuse me; I have a date with Arthur’s bed.”

“Hello, my dear Doctor,” said the Master.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble caused enough demand that I turned it into [a very short fic, also titled "Merlin."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/56415)


End file.
